Many horses suffer from excess gastric acid secretions when receiving high grain, low forage diets. This is particularly true of horses under "heavy work" conditions including race training, eventing and polo competitions. It is also true of young horses which are receiving such diets in order to promote growth. A high grain-low forage diet is defined as more than 5 kgs (11 lbs) of concentrate feed per day or a forage to grain ratio of less than 1:1.
As a more detailed example, studies have shown that between 80-90% of racehorses in training have gastric ulcers occur in the fundus, the nonglandular region of the stomach located above the margo plicatus. The fundus consists of squamous epithelial cells that are similar to the tissue found in the esophagus. The cells in the fundus do not have a mucus layer. Further, the fundus cells do not secrete bicarbonate. Accordingly, the only protection these cells have from gastric acid is furnished by saliva which provides a natural buffering effect.
Race horses in training are often fed high grainlow forage diets. Unfortunately, grains and pelleted concentrates have a tendency to increase the production of gastrin: a hormone that stimulates gastric acid production. Often race horses in training are fasted for extended periods of time before a training exercise, workout or race. This fasting has a tendency to reduce saliva production. Thus, race horse management and handling has the unfortunate effect of promoting higher levels of gastric production and lower levels of saliva production. This results in the exposure of the fundus to gastric acid at lower pH levels for longer periods of time without effective buffering from saliva production. As a consequence gastric irritation occurs and often lesions develop. Thus, it should be appreciated that gastric acid is the major cause of ulcers in the fundus region of the stomach.
The present invention relates to an antacid formulation specifically adapted to aid in the reduction of excess gastric acid secretion in horses suffering from this malady.